Timeline of Amsterdam history
:Closed Keep, content deleted and Redirected without discussion The following is a timeline of the history of Amsterdam, Netherlands. 13th-14th centuries * 1270 - Dam built on Amstel River (approximate date) * 1303 - Siege of Amsterdam * 1306 - Oude Kerk consecrated * 1347 - Heilige Stede chapel built 15th century * 1421 - Fire * 1452 - Fire * 1470 - Agnietenklooster built * 1487 - Schreierstoren built 16th century * 1516 - Montelbaanstoren built * 1518 - Egelantier formed (approximate date) * 1566 - Beeldenstorm * 1568 - Amsterdam supports Catholics in the Dutch Revolt * 1575 - Erven Lucas Bols in business * 1578 - Alteratie * 1585 - City expands beyond the Singel * 1586 - Admiralty of Amsterdam formed 17th century * 1602 ** Amsterdam Stock Exchange established ** Dutch East India Company founded * 1606 - Oost-Indisch Huis built * 1611 - Koopmansbeurs built * 1614 - Nieuwmarkt created * 1617 ** First Dutch Academy formed ** Korenbeurs built ** Town gate remodeled as Weigh House * 1620 ** Munttoren built ** Korenmetershuisje built * 1621 - Dutch West India Company founded * 1622 - Cromhouthuizen built * 1632 - Athenaeum Illustre formed * 1633 - Oude Lutherse Kerk built * 1637 - Schouwburg of Van Campen built * 1638 ** Hortus Botanicus founded ** Accijnshuis built * 1645 - Nieuwe Kerk rebuilt (approximate date) * 1651 - St. Peter's Flood * 1655 - Town hall inaugurated * 1662 - Trippenhuis built * 1663 - Bubonic plague * 1665 - New theatre opens * 1675 - Portuguese Synagogue built * 1679 - Wynand-Fockink in business * 1682 ** Begijnhof Chapel built ** Amstelhof built 18th century * 1748 - Pachtersoproer riots * 1774 - Theatre opens on the Leidseplein * 1776 - Felix Meritis society established * 1780 - Maagdenhuis built * 1785 ** Seamen's Institute founded ** Society for Public Welfare organized * 1794 - Metz & Co established * 1795 - Population: 217,000 people 19th century * 1800 - Barrack of St. Charles built * 1808 ** Amsterdam becomes capital of Kingdom of Holland ** Town hall becomes Royal Palace * 1814 - Amsterdam becomes capital of the Netherlands * 1825 - North Holland Canal constructed * 1837 - Beurs van Zocher stock exchange built * 1838 - Zoo opens * 1839 ** Amsterdam–Haarlem railway begins operating ** Arti et Amicitiae society organized * 1840 - Coster Diamonds founded * 1843 - Weesperpoort railroad station opens * 1845 - Exchange opens * 1852 - Bijbels Museum founded * 1854 - Royal Asscher Diamond Company founded * 1855 - Arti et Amicitiae constructed * 1856 ** Amsterdam–Arnhem railway constructed ** De Eendracht war memorial erected * 1862 - Bloemenmarkt founded * 1863 - Museum Fodor opens * 1864 - Paleis voor Volksvlijt built * 1867 ** Heineken brewery built ** Amstel Hotel opens * 1869 - Netherlands Bank building constructed * 1870 ** Rijksakademie formed ** De Bijenkorf founded ** Amstel Brewery founded * 1874 ** Amsterdam–Zutphen railway constructed ** Amsterdamse Toneelschool established * 1877 ** Municipal University of Amsterdam formed ** Teekenschool voor Kunstambachten founded * 1878 - Den Helder–Amsterdam railway begins operating * 1880 - Free University established * 1881 - Stille Omgang revived * 1882 - Spui square created * 1883 - International Colonial and Export Exhibition * 1884 - Amsterdamsch Conservatorium founded * 1885 - Rijksmuseum opens * 1886 ** Eel riots ** St. Nicholaas Church built * 1887 - Orange riots * 1888 - Concertgebouw built, and Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra founded * 1889 - Amsterdam Centraal railway station opens * 1894 - Stadsschouwburg rebuilt * 1895 - Willet-Holthuysen Museum established 20th century * 1900 ** Gemeentetram Amsterdam tramway established ** Population: 523,557 people * 1903 - Beurs van Berlage built * 1906 - Amsterdam Wind Orchestra ATH formed * 1911 - Rembrandt House Museum opens * 1919 ** Public library opens ** Het Schip apartment building erected * 1920 ** Stelling van Amsterdam built ** Muzieklyceum established * 1921 ** Buiksloot, Nieuwendam, Ransdorp, Sloten, and Watergraafsmeer annexed ** Tuschinski cinema built * 1924 ** Institute of Applied Art formed ** National Vocational School for Pastry Chefs opens * 1926 - Amsterdam Museum established * 1928 - Summer Olympics held * 1932 - Joods Historisch Museum opens * 1934 - Allard Pierson Museum opens * 1935 - International Institute for Social History established * 1939 - Amsterdam Amstel railway station opens * 1940 - German occupation begins * 1941 ** February strike ** Het Parool newspaper begins publication * 1945 **German occupation ends **Dam Square shooting * 1946 - Dutch Historic Film Archive founded * 1947 - Holland Festival begins * 1952 - Filmmuseum founded * 1956 - National Monument (Amsterdam) erected * 1957 - Horecava hospitality trade fair begins * 1958 - Netherlands Film and Television Academy founded * 1960 ** Anne Frank House museum established ** Kleinkunstacademie founded * 1961 - Amsterdam RAI Exhibition and Convention Centre opens * 1966 - Weesperkarspel annexed * 1968 ** Art & Project gallery opens ** Theaterschool founded * 1971 - Amsterdam Bijlmer ArenA railway station opens * 1973 - Van Gogh Museum established * 1975 ** Flag of Amsterdam design adopted ** De Appel art centre founded ** SAIL Amsterdam begins * 1976 - Sweelinck Conservatorium formed * 1977 ** Amsterdam Metro begins operating ** Uitmarkt begins ** Hotel Polen fire * 1978 - MonteVideo founded * 1985 - Annual contemporary art fair begins * 1986 ** Amsterdam–Schiphol railway begins operating ** Muziektheater built * 1987 ** Amsterdamse Poort (shopping centre) opens ** Cannabis Cup begins ** Hash, Marihuana & Hemp Museum opens * 1988 ** International Documentary Film Festival Amsterdam begins ** City hall built * 1990 - KattenKabinet cat museum founded * 1991 ** Museum Geelvinck-Hinlopen established ** Museum Jan van der Togt opens * 1992 ** Airplane crash in Bijlmermeer ** Miniature Museum founded * 1993 ** La Rive established ** Boom Chicago founded * 1994 ** Conservatorium van Amsterdam formed ** Prostitution Information Center founded ** SMART Project Space opens * 1996 ** Amsterdam Gay Pride begins ** Amsterdam Arena built * 1997 ** Tangomagia begins ** Henk Sneevlietweg metro station opens * 1999 - OT301 squat begins 21st century * 2000 - Euronext founded * 2001 ** Foam Fotografiemuseum Amsterdam opens ** Heineken Music Hall opens * 2003 - Easylaughs improv group formed * 2006 - Amsterdam Film eXperience begins * 2007 ** KLIK! Amsterdam Animation Festival begins ** Diamond Museum Amsterdam opens ** Centrale Bibliotheek moves into new building * 2008 - Amsterdam Holendrecht railway station opens * 2009 - Hermitage Amsterdam opens * 2012 - Sloterdijk train collision See also * History of Amsterdam * List of mayors of Amsterdam * Walls of Amsterdam References Further reading ;Published in the 19th c. * * * ;Published in the 20th c. * * * Category:History of Amsterdam Amsterdam